The One to Save Her
by SophieSystem
Summary: Big Boss requests the presence of a certain female subordinate in his quarters after hours.


Wind blew harshly against her face as the helicopter descended safely onto the landing platform. Big Boss jumped out, closely followed by his loyal four-legged companion. His face was partially covered in blood, which is why, or so she thought, he headed for the portable shower nearby. She crouched down and whistled for D-Dog and he came to her. She checked him for any possible injuries, but he was just fine. Big Boss exited the portable shower, the blood gone from his face. He looked down at her which caused her to jerk up from the ground. "Boss," she saluted him and received a nod in return. He turned around and she moved on with her duties, going to refuel the helicopter.

She knew not how many months it has been since she first came here. They had become close. Like a great family. Mutual respect and morale was high. The cold was striking her as she went on her usual routine patrol. He joined her for a few minutes. "Let us walk together," he said. It brought a smile to her face. This exact behavior was what was so great about him. He was not too good for them; he was on the same wave length. After a while they slowed down as her patrol route came to an end. "Come to my quarters later."

His quarters had a pleasant smell to them. The room was simply furnished and not all that big. He sat on the side of the bed, watching her as she entered the room. Their eyes met, confirming what she was almost completely sure to have read in his words earlier. They both knew why he asked her to come here, and why she showed up. There was no need for words. She reached for the zipper of her overall and pulled it downwards. She pulled her arms out of the sleeves with ease and let the overall fall from her shoulders. It rested around her hips, so in order to remove it completely she stepped out of the trousers, leaving her in buttoned pants and a bra. He watched her carefully, pushed himself up from the edge of the bed and walked towards her. As he came closer she became fully aware of how tall he was compared to her. Or maybe it just seemed that way. His trained and slightly rough shape made her more feminine posture look way too weak in comparison. He stopped in front of her and looked into her eyes, while placing his hands on her shoulders. The cold from his metal arm made her shiver lightly, whereas his right hand felt warm, a little bit rough even. He was not wearing his gear, which was an unusual sight. But he still looked like a soldier. It seemed as if they were both searching each other's expressions in an unexplainable need to know that this was okay. They both leaned in and let their lips meet.

She felt the slightly rough sensation of the wound that had scarred his bottom lip. A sense of relief rushed through her body; they were both allowing to be accepted regardless of their battle scars and imperfections. Their lips parted. The strange connection that lingered between them was suddenly deciphered, there was no doubt now that it was okay to give in and just live it. Only a second passed before they connected their lips again, his arms were tightly wrapped around her back and her arms flung around the back of his neck in heated passion. He ripped the tie out of her hair so it fell freely down over her back and shoulders. She gripped at his shirt in an effort to get it off him as quickly as possible, having to break the kiss as he pulled it over his head and let it fall to the floor next to the overall. They hungrily kissed each other again, his hands finding their way down to her ass and the back of her upper thighs. He took a firm hold of them to lift her up from the ground and against him. She wrapped her legs around him for support, and he held her in place so she would not slip down. Like on que they both had the same idea and their mouths crashed onto one another, tongues battling for dominance. She could taste the aromatic flavor of tobacco that lingered in his mouth.

He backed up with her until he reached the bed, where he sat down on the edge again, leaving her sitting over him, engulfed in his presence and desire. His metal hand tried to unhook her bra though it seemed he did not have enough feeling of detail in it to open the claps, so he switched hands and opened it with ease. The straps fell down over her shoulders and she skillfully pulled her arms out from them and threw the bra onto the floor. The motion of their tongues slowed down as they realized they did not have to hurry this up. The desire they both felt, however, was not easily brought to a halt. They broke the kiss and he pulled her upper body closer to him and gently pulled her head backwards by the hair to receive access to her neck. He planted a few kisses on the way down to her shoulder and collarbone until he reached her cleavage. He shifted his metal arm to go from her hair down her back for support, as he leaned forward and briefly let his teeth scrape over her right breast and nipple, soon putting his tongue to use. His other hand found its way to her other breast and felt it up, appreciating its warmth and female softness. Her breaths became shaky as the sensation of his tongue against her sensitive bud sent waves of pleasure through her body.

Her pants suddenly felt rather confining, but she had to be patient. Her hands rested on the back of his head, while her eyes were half-closed in delight. He lifted his mouth from her breast and glanced down her stomach towards the buttons in her pants. He lifted her by her lower butt onto the bed, his metal hand feeling up her thigh and unbuttoning her pants. He skillfully removed them, seemingly with ease, and she saw her chance to switch positions. She ended up on top and admired his strong upper body for a brief moment before trailing kisses down his stomach. She took her time when she reached his abs, but eventually had to stop as she reached the line of his pants. She unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them, wasting no time to grip them and pull them off him. He sat up and pulled her closer to him, making their crotches touch, only the fabric of their underwear keeping them from being with each other fully, completely. Their lips collided again and their tongues intertwined. But it seemed as if this was no longer enough to keep them sated. They knew they both wanted to take the next step, needed to, even. He rolled her over again so he was on top and broke the contact to her lips to kiss downwards towards her panty line. He took the thin fabric between his teeth and pulled it down, exposing her privates to his wanting gaze. Them being removed, he pushed her right leg up and ran his tongue all the way from her opening to her clit, savoring her taste. She let out an almost pathetic moan at the erotic contact. His beard tickled her a bit, but it was nothing compared to the feeling his tongue gave her, and her desperate craving for more of him.

He moved back up to her face and she nudged his side lightly with her leg to get him to move over onto his back. Finally being in the position to undress him fully, she took a hold of his boxers and pulled them down. She took in the sight of him with eager anticipation and crawled seductively up to position herself over his manhood. She grabbed a hold of him and rubbed the tip of his manhood against her damp entrance to lubricate it and then firmly pushed herself down over him. He slid in all the way and she briefly became overwhelmed by the breathtaking sensation of him filling her to the very brim of what she could hold. She shakily breathed out and began rocking herself up and down, back and forth on him. His hands held her hips firmly, pushing her down forcefully every time, making the impact harder on her. His hard member split her apart with every thrust, with every time he pulled down her hips so he could go deeper, drawing moans and cries from her. He groaned with pleasure and locked his eyes on her, taking notice of her pleasured expression.

Suddenly he lifted her up, his manhood leaving her insides. She sighed quietly at the loss of contact. He turned her around and supported himself on his knees behind her, gripping her hips roughly. She felt him enter her from behind, and as a complete opposite to before the pace was quickened immensely. He continuously slammed his manhood into her, making her whimper in bliss. She lost track of time, giving herself over to the satisfying friction their bodies created amongst them. Little by little her breathing became heavier, her mind and body definitely appreciating his amazing stamina. It just took a few more of his strong strokes before he made her lower body cramp together in blissful satisfaction, sending waves of intense pleasure through the rest of her. She cried out, gripping the sheets tightly in between her fingers. She whispered to him in appreciation, "Snake…" the first actual word spoken. Her mind spun around as she tried to grasp how she managed to climax from regular intercourse. Seemingly it just needed patience and devotion, and the stamina of a soldier. She felt his pace slow down, allowing her to cherish the after waves of her orgasm to the fullest. She gradually loosened her grip on the sheets, giving him the cue he waited for. He let go of her hips and pulled out, taking her hand to guide her onto her back. Their eyes met, she smiled mentally at his expression, he looked quite pleased with himself. He positioned himself between her legs and slid into her again. He began a steady pace, slower but harder than before. He noticed her shaky legs and blamed it on the post-peak sensitivity. She spread her legs wider apart to grant him better access and he took advantage of the opportunity to go deeper. She felt his warm chest press against her breasts, creating a sweaty layer between their bodies. The bed rocked back and forth matching his rhythm, its low creaks only interrupted by their gasps and moans. He picked up his pace which made her wrap her legs around him to keep up. Few moments afterwards he tightened his grip on her and groaned, letting his face rest in the crook between her neck and shoulder. She felt him pulsate inside of her and could not help but smile a little. Their heartbeats were fast, almost matching, but steadily slowing down. He rolled off of her and onto his back. She reached up to push the hair out of her face and slowly sat up on the edge of the bed. He gently caressed her lower back with two fingers, which put a smile on her face once again. Though he could not see it she was certain that he knew how she felt. She reached for her underwear and pants, taking more time putting the clothes back on than it took for him to get them off of her. She stepped into her overalls and pulled up the zipper, her heart aching as she knew she would have to leave. She glanced back at him, noticing that he had slipped into his pants again.

They looked at each other as she stood in front of the door, ready to leave. He walked up to her and took his face in his hands, kissing her one last time for tonight. Her hands rested on his still bare chest, savoring the joy she felt when being with him. "Goodnight," his voice sent her off.

He would be the last thing she ever saw. In excruciating pain she writhed and begged of him to kill her for the sake of the others. To keep it contained. They all stood up in unison and saluted him. This man that they all, that she respected so much, must be the one to save us all.


End file.
